El Día Que Me Enamoré De Tí
by Brida-Weasley1
Summary: Es una carta de amor... **SLASH** **Capítulo 2** (gracias por los r/r) Severus Snape pierde nuevamente a su amor, una carta y una respuesta.... **r/r please!**
1. El Día Que Me Enamoré De Tí

El DÍA QUE ME ENAMORÉ DE TI  
  
No sé exactamente cuando pasó, no sé exactamente como pasó... somos tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales... estoy confundido, mi cabeza da miles de vueltas y trata de volver el tiempo atrás pero no puede, no encuentra aún la respuesta que estoy buscando....  
  
Un día especial, ayer por la tarde que rozaste mi mano al tomar la copa, provocaste que mi cuerpo vibrara al contacto con tu piel, reaccioné al instante, mis fuerzas flaquearon y solté la copa, cayó y el fino cristal del que estaba hecha se estrelló en el suelo partiéndose en pedazos, derramando el líquido por el suelo.  
  
El líquido, valioso líquido que se derramaba haciendo que mi esfuerzo y mi tiempo... mi cariño y el amor que puse en hacer ese suero, la poción que habría de tocar tus labios, la que habría de controlar la bestia que llevas dentro... yo te culpé, reaccioné con enfado y mi orgullo tonto me dijo que debía proyectarlo en ti, me dijo que no debía de enojarme conmigo.... te ofendí nuevamente, discutí contigo y te reclamé el cristal de la copa... ese cristal no vale nada.  
  
Tu te disculpabas y me decías que no había sido tu intención, me mirabas a los ojos y me decías palabras suaves para tranquilizarme, yo estaba cegado, no podía creer que mis manos pudieran ser tan tontas, que mi cuerpo aún no supiera reaccionar ante el toque de tus manos, ante tu mirada sobre mí...  
  
Alzaste la voz "Fue solo un accidente" me decías, mientras yo seguia cegado por el orgullo y la confusión. Tu no puedes provocar esto en mí, cualquiera... menos tú; aún así lo haces, tu cercanía me provoca, me hace sacar mi instinto animal.  
  
Aún te recuerdo cuando éramos estudiantes, siempre distante de tus amigos, siempre un paso más atrás de las bromas, de las chicas, tu nariz y tus ojos siempre metidos en un libro... excepto cuando te enamoraste de ella; ella que prefirió unir su vida a la de uno de tus mejores amigos.... entonces solo quedaban tres... Peter, Sirius y tu... siempre el más callado, siempre el que neutralizaba todo, el que nunca me hizo daño, el que nunca alardeaba de su posición... a quien siempre ataqué.  
  
Remus... mi Remus. Nunca pensé que un día me arrepentiría tanto de lo que te dije, de lo que te hice... te llamé bestia, animal peligroso, fenómeno de la naturaleza... tu aguantabas mis insultos inclusive cuando tus amigos te aconsejaban que me respondieras. Fui un tonto. Ahora de grandes, recuerdo el año en que estuvimos juntos como parte del docente de Hogwarts, tu tenías ese puesto que tanto he anhelado... yo te envidiaba... aún con tus túnicas gastadas y roídas yo te envidiaba... eras un buen profesor y los alumnos te querían... hasta que descubrieron tu secreto... fui un tonto al dar la razón a Lucius, él no la merecía, tu debiste seguir en el puesto... ese año.  
  
Dumbledore nos dio la opción de conocernos mejor, de borrar rencores del pasado, de comenzar de nuevo... al principio lo hice por compromiso, después te fuiste metiendo en mi cabeza como una fina espina que se clava poco a poco hasta ser casi imposible su salida. Tu misterio, tu seriedad, eres un ser casi tan solitario como yo... pero tu no guardas rencores, en tu corazón no habita la maldad, no hay impurezas ni resentimientos... eres un ser blanco... todo lo que quisiera ser yo... ahora te has ido, no sé si podré soportarlo, no sé si podré vivir con el pensamiento de que nada funcionó entre nosotros y todo fue por mi culpa, porque no te di oportunidad de defenderte, porque todo argumento tuyo resultó ser inútil ante mi orgullo cegador. Te amo... eso hubiera bastado para hacer callar las voces de enfado... te amo... si, te amo como nunca antes había amado, pero nunca lo demostré. Ahora tu nunca sabrás lo que siento por ti y tampoco sabrás que el día en que decidiste partir, fue el día en que me enamoré de ti.  
  
Severus Snape 


	2. Respuestas

RESPUESTAS  
  
Recibí tu carta, debo admitir que nunca imaginé que escribirías... tu carta me ha dejado sin palabras, realmente no sé que decirte, de hecho no supe como reaccionar... jamás imaginé que tu pudieras sentir algo por mí, nunca imaginé que... bueno... no sé como decirlo...  
  
Usaré tus palabras, "somos tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales", no comprendo como puedes ocultar las cosas de ese modo... tu máscara de hombre seco e indiferente a lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, tu pose de "no tengo sentimientos"...  
  
Intenté descubrir que eras diferente, que eras un ser humano que sentía y no solo pensaba, que tenías un corazón en alguna parte de ese extraño cuerpo... no lo conseguí, Dumbledore nos dio la oportunidad, Severus... la desaprovechamos, no solo tú, tu no eres el culpable de todo, yo era el de los juegos estúpidos que te hacían perder la razón, el que alguna vez intentó llevarte a una tienda de bromas e intentó verte reír con acciones absurdamente infantiles...  
  
No toleré nunca que atacaras a Harry, tampoco que dieras preferencia a Slytherin cuando no la merecían, yo sé que es tu labor ver por los de tu casa, pero ese abuso de poder siempre me pareció absurdo en ti...  
  
Sin embargo, Severus, respondo a tu misiva, recuerdo todos los momentos agradables que pasé a tu lado... que pasé sin sentir tu cariño, tu admiración y tu respeto, que oculté todo lo que me hacías sentir, que no te dije nunca lo que sentía.  
  
Severus Snape, ¿sabe usted como me sentí el día en que me marché? Me sentí nostálgico y triste, un poco desolado, bastante decepcionado... pero seguro de que solo se marchaba mi físico, porque mi corazón siempre estará contigo, en el lugar en el que estés...  
  
Aún no sé si deba regresar, todos los conflictos que tengo son por ser quien soy, no te culpo al no haberme defendido ante Lucius Malfoy, no tenías alternativa, tampoco te culpo por lo sucedido hace tanto tiempo cuando estudiantes... James y Sirius te atacaban tanto... no te defendí nunca...  
  
Sevy... ¿deseas en verdad que regrese a tu lado o solo querías decirme como te sentías? ¿en verdad esperabas recibir una respuesta?... bueno, aquí la tienes, y es que todo lo que hice en Hogwarts fue para estar cerca de ti y de Harry, conocer al hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos... no te voy a condicionar, simplemente quiero que sepas que si regreso a casa será para estar junto a ti... sin tapujos, sin rencores, sin envidias... porque lo que yo siento por ti no puede ser manchado por nada.  
  
Yo también sentí ese temblor del que hablas cuando rocé tu mano, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban y tu ponías ese gesto de supremacía, se me erizaban los bellos de todo el cuerpo, cuando hablabas con esa voz melosa y peculiar de ser omnipotente y superior; cuando caminabas por los pasillos, haciendo zumbar tu capa y cuando te esmerabas tanto en dar tus clases aún sabiendo que nunca serías profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... y yo tuve ese puesto sin merecerlo... quien mejor que un licántropo para dar esas clases...  
  
Severus, mi Severus, no sé como explicarte, no sé exactamente cuando fue que llegue a enamorarme de ti, solo sé que estoy conciente de todo lo que te digo en esta carta, y que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para poder estar a tu lado.  
  
Remus Luppin  
  
*****----*****----*****  
  
Hola a tod@s, no era mi idea continuar este fic, pero en vista de las repuestas obtenidas, aquí tienen la continuación, y unos agradecimientos: Polgara: siempre leyendo mis fics, gracias por dejar siempre review, me alegran mucho el día. Irisa Seli: También muchas gracias por tu Review, me alegra que te haya gustado y he aquí la continuación. Margarita: Espero que esta continuación te satisfaga, y que bien que te guste mi amado Sevvy... Bueno es todo por el momento, no olviden los r/r en verdad me sacaron una sonrisota. 


End file.
